hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tell Me
Tell Me is a character song from the 2011 Hunter × Hunter anime adaptation, performed by Mariya Ise as Killua Zoldyck. The song was released on 03/07/2012 on the album Character Song Collection. Lyrics Romaji = Yukikau hito mishiranu kao futo furikaetta Kikoeta you na yobareta you na sonna ki ga shitanda Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka You know? I don’t know. Kotae wa nai Fu to ukabu osanai kao Tomatta toki Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah- Isagiyoku warau kao So Bad Itsu made doko made oikaketeru Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me Mayoi wa nai ashita mo nai mukashi mo ima mo Koko de hitori itsumo hitori sugoshiteta hibi Sou subete jibun no te de I do, kill someone. Ikinuitekita Kono ima wo kechirasu you ni Asu wo kiru Doushitemo koushitemo nani mo mienai Taikutsu na hibi wa mou No, No. Kono me de kono te de kizuita mono Subete wo sutetemo ii Go way Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka You know? I don’t know. Kotae wa nai Fu to ukabu osanai kao Tomatta toki Doushitemo koushitemo nani mo mienai Taikutsu na hibi wa mou No, No. Kono me de kono te de kizuita mono Subete wo sutetemo ii Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah- Isagiyoku warau kao So Bad Itsu made doko made oikaketeru Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me |-| Kanji = 行きかう人　見知らぬ顔　ふと振り返った 聞こえたような　呼ばれたような　そんな気がしたんだ　 いまここに何があるか You know? I don’t know.　答えはない ふと浮かぶ幼い顔 止まった時 何もない　どうしようもない　わかってる Ah- いさぎよく笑う顔 So bad いつまでどこまで追いかけてる 昔の自分がいる　Tell me 迷いはない　明日もない　昔も今も ここでひとり　いつもひとり　過ごしてた日々 そうすべて自分の手で I do, kill someone.行きぬいてきた この今をけちらすように 明日を斬る どうしても　こうしても　なにも見えない 退屈な日々はもうNo, No. この目でこの手で築いたもの すべて捨ててもいいGo way いまここに何があるか You know? I don’t know.　答えはない ふと浮かぶ幼い顔 止まった時 どうしても　こうしても　なにも見えない 退屈な日々はもうNo, No. この目でこの手で築いたもの すべて捨ててもいい 何もない　どうしようもない　わかってるAh- いさぎよく笑う顔So bad いつまでどこまで追いかけてる 昔の自分がいる　Tell me |-| English = People come and go, a face I've never seen before looks back at me I felt like I heard something, felt like I was being called, that was the feeling I had. Right now, right here, is there anything here? You know, I don't know, I don't have an answer That childish face suddenly came to my mind, and when it stopped... There's nothing, it's no use, I know that, ah- That resignedly smiling face, So Bad Whenever, to where I am, it's always chasing me My past self is here. Tell me There’s no hesitation, there is no tomorrow, not in the past, and not now I'm here alone, always alone, I've passed time like this every day. That’s right, all with my own hands I do, kill someone. I’ve survived like this As if I was scattering the present, I kill the future. No matter what I do, whatever I do, I can't see anything Boring everyday life, No, No. With these eyes, with these hand, the things I have amassed, Throw it all away, Go Way Right now, right here, is there anything here? You know, I don't know, I don't have an answer That childish face suddenly came to my mind, and when it stopped... No matter what I do, whatever I do, I can't see anything Boring everyday life, No, No. With these eyes, with these hand, the things I have amassed, Throw it away, it's fine if you do. There's nothing, it's no use, I know that, ah- That resignedly smiling face, So Bad Whenever, to where I am, it's always chasing me My past self is here. Tell meTell Me - Killua character song lyrics and translation willeke4439 — LiveJournal References Category:Songs Category:Character Song